


A settee three ways

by crazycatt71



Series: Sex at a Burlesque Club [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Explicit Sexual Content, Fetish Clothing, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock have sex on some of the surfaces in Sherlock's dressing room</p>
            </blockquote>





	A settee three ways

John sat on one end of Sherlock’ dressing table in his dressing room at the burlesque club, watching him transform into Sierra Holt, his stage persona. Just three days ago, John had been silently pining for his flat mate when a night on the town with some old mates from med school had led to him discovering Sherlock’s secret life as a burlesque performer which in turn had led to great sex in Sierra/Sherlock’s dressing room and Sherlock declaring that they should shag on every possible surface in the room. John was looking forward to ticking another surface off the list. Sherlock placed a foot on his dressing table chair and slowly unrolled a black sheer stocking up his leg, wiggling his gorgeous back side as he looked over his shoulder to make sure John was watching. John smiled at him and kissed the air. Sherlock repeated the process with the other leg, and then attached the straps of his garter belt to the tops of his stockings. He sat down in his chair, picked a shoe up from the floor, handed it to John and stretched one of his mile long legs out to rest his foot on John’s knee.  John lifted his foot, places a light kiss on top of it and eased it into the shoe. It was a black satin pump with a wide satin ribbon that wrapped around the ankle and tied in a bow. John tied the ribbon and held his hand out for the other shoe. Sherlock handed it to him and switched feet, pushing it between John’s thighs to press his toes against his groin.

“Mmmm.” John purred as Sherlock’s toes massaged his hardening cock.

John lifted his foot and kissed the bottom of it. Sherlock gave a little squeak. John filed the information away for later use and slid the shoe on. He tied the bow and let his foot go. Sherlock put both feet on the floor and stood up. John licked his lips and stared at the beautiful ass framed by garters wiggled across the room.

“Stop.” John commanded as Sherlock reached for a pair of sheer black panties on the little table beside the settee. “There’s one more thing before you put those on.”

“What?” Sherlock asked, puzzled.

“This.” John replied, hurrying over to him.

He grabbed Sherlock and spun him around, pushing his chest down on to the back of the settee.  He kicked Sherlock’s legs apart and stepped between them. He pulled a tube of lubricant out of his pocket and squeezed some on the fingers of one hand. Sherlock moaned as he gently pushed a digit into his tight ass. John smiled as Sherlock relaxed around him and arched his back, taking his finger deeper. John added another finger. He fondled Sherlock’s balls as he scissored his fingers. Sherlock’s hiss at being stretched turned into a gasp of pleasure when John brushed his prostrate.  When John felt Sherlock was ready, he slid his fingers out of his ass, unzipped his jeans, and freed his cock. He slicked it up and placed the head of it against Sherlock’s hole.

“Jooohhhnn!” Sherlock moaned his voice breathless and low, as John pushed balls deep into him with one steady thrust.

Sherlock clung to the back of the settee as John grabbed his hips and began to pound into him.

“I want you to remember my cock in your ass when you’re out there shimmying and shaking for all those people.” John told him as he thrust in and out, “I want you to still feel it.”

“Yes,” Sherlock sobbed, yes! Yes! Yes!”

John growled as he felt his balls tighten.  With a shout, he pushed in as deep as he could and exploded, he cock jerking as he came. He collapsed against Sherlock’s back and lay there panting, feeling Sherlock trembling beneath him. When he’d caught his breath, he reached in his pocket and pulled out a butt plug. He slicked it up, then pulled his cock out of Sherlock’s ass, quickly replacing it with the plug so none of his cum leaked out.

“That’s my cum in you,” he whispered in Sherlock’s ear, “put there when I had my cock buried deep in your ass.”

Sherlock shivered and moaned. John helped him up and turned him around. He gently kissed him, then reached for the panties on the table. He knelt at Sherlock’s feet and helped him into them. He slid them up Sherlock’s legs, gently tucking his hard cock into them as he settled them on his hips. John went over to the costume rack and removed a floor length, red satin dress from its hanger.  He went back over to Sherlock and knelt, holding the dress for him to step into. Sherlock stepped into the dress. John eased it up his body, standing as he did . Sherlock slid his arms through the tiny straps and turned so John could zip it up. John sighed as he felt his cock start to sir at the sight before him. The dress clung to Sherlock like a second skin, with a plunging back and a thigh high slit. He looked over his shoulder at John and gave a little smirk. He knew the effect he had on John. John gave him a slap on the ass. Sherlock’s eyes widened as the plug was jarred. John smiled and went to take his seat on the end of the dressing table.

“You need to finish getting ready.” John told him.

Sherlock glided over and sat in his chair, his eyes and lips forming perfect OHs when he felt the plug inside his ass. John watched quietly as Sherlock applied powder and paint to his face, transforming into Sierra Holt. He blotted his crimson lips and turned to John. John looked him over and nodded.

“Beautiful.” he said kissing his forehead. “ Now go break some hearts and get back here so I can have that sweet ass on my cock again.”

Sherlock stood up and headed for the door, his hips swinging, ass wiggling. John grinned. He felt bad for all those people in the audience, they got to look, he got to touch.

John kicked his shoes off and settled on the settee with a book. Half an hour later, the door flew open and Sierra/Sherlock breezed in. He slammed the door shut, locked it, and leaned back against it, grinning madly. John looked him over, taking in the flushed cheeks and bright eyes. He stood up and went over to him.

“Good night?” he asked

“Great.” Sherlock exclaimed, “ They wouldn’t let me leave the stage until I had done three encores.”

John smiled and pulled him down for a kiss. Sherlock grabbed John’s hips and pulled him tightly against his body as he plundered his mouth with his tongue. He ground his cock against John’s thigh as his hands scrambled to undo the buttons of John’s shirt. He nibbled his was along John’s jaw to his ear.

“I want you to fuck me,” he purred, his warm breath tickling John’s ear,  “I want you to fill my ass with your cock and fuck me as long and as heard  and as deeply as you can. And when I come from such fucking, I am going to scream your name so loud that everyone who is back stage will know I have your cock up my ass.”  
Hearing such dirty words in that warm, velvety baritone did unbelievable things to John. His cock sprang to life, ready, willing, and able to perform  as requested. He undid his jeans and slid them and his pants down his legs. After stepping out of them, he grabbed a handful of Sherlock’s curls and pulled him down for a kiss. He wrapped his other arm around his waist and backed him toward the settee. When they reached the arm of the settee, John grabbed a handful of Sherlock’s dress and hiked it up to his hips.  Sherlock hooked his thumbs into the waist band of his panties and shoved them down, giving a wiggle so they slid down his legs to his feet. He stepped out of them and kicked them across the room. John pushed him down to sit on the arm. He gave him a long kiss, then, with one arm still holding his waist, he pushed at Sherlock’s chest so he lay bent back over the arm with his head on the cushions. John pulled his ass to the edge of the arm and lifted his long legs to his shoulders.  He gently took the plug out of Sherlock’s ass, lined his cock up and pushed in with one steady push. Sherlock groaned as John filled him, the angle allowing John to go deeper than he ever had before. John grunted as he sank into Sherlock and began to rock his hips, thrusting  hard and deep. He adjusted his angle so he was hitting Sherlock’s prostrate with every thrust and quickened his pace. Sherlock reached for his cock and John grabbed his wrists, pinning them against his stomach.

John continued to pound into Sherlock, sweating and grunting with the effort while Sherlock whimpered and wiggled beneath him. When he felt himself getting close, John released Sherlock’s wrists and wrapped his fist around his cock.

“Come for me, beautiful.” John told him.

“John!” Sherlock screamed, “JOHN, JOHN, JOHN!”

His voice bounced off the walls as his cum erupted over John’s fist and John was pretty sure they heard him on the street.  John groaned as felt Sherlock’s orgasm causes his ass to clench around his cock and he let it squeeze his own out of hi. Spasms racked his body as he came and he felt a little light headed as he filled Sherlock with his cum. When he was sure he could move without fainting, he lowered Sherlock’s legs, pulled out and quickly shove the plug back in. Sherlock gave a little squeak as he slid down the arm so he was lying on his back on the settee with his legs hanging over the arm. John stumbled over and dropped down beside Sherlock’s head. For a while they just sat there, dozing. John opened his eyes when he felt Sherlock move. Sherlock stood up and walked over to the mini fridge. He grabbed two bottles of water and brought them to John. He turned his back to John.

“Unzip me, please.” he said.

John reached for the zipper, then stopped.

“Dance for me.” he said.

Sherlock looked over his shoulder at him.

“Really?” he asked.

“Yup, I want to see you dance.” John replied.

Sherlock went over to the dressing table and picked up his I-pod. After finding the music he wanted, he plugged it into its speakers and hit play. A big smile spread across John’s face as The Stripper filled the room. Sherlock began to move, bumping and grinding to the music. John whistled when he got a glimpse of lovely, pale thigh. He cat called and clapped when Sherlock flipped his dress so John saw a bare bum.  Sherlock dance his way in front of John. He turned his back, holding his dress up when John tugged down the zipper. He turned back around and as the music came to an end, he raised his arms over his head, letting the dress drop to the floor so he was standing there in a garter belt, stockings, and shoes.

“That was lovely,” John told him, “best show of the night.”

John’s cock agreed and it stood up and saluted to show its appreciation. John grabbed Sherlock’s hips and guided him between his spread thighs. That put Sherlock’s semi hard cock right in John’s face which made it very easy for John to place a kiss on its tip.

“Oh, John!” Sherlock gasped when John sucked the head of his cock into his mouth.

Sherlock braced his hands on John’s shoulders and moaned as John’s mouth worked on his cock. John swirled his tongue around the head and licked the slit, then sucked more of its length into his mouth, feeling it swell and harden under his administrations. John took the entire length of Sherlock’s cock down his throat, then swallowed. Sherlock’s eyes rolled back in his head as he began to thrust his hips. John held his hips to keep him from thrusting to hard and let him fuck his mouth, licking the slit when it reached his lips and humming when it was down his throat.

“John, I am close.” Sherlock warned.

 John grabbed a handful of his ass and pulled him closer.  He felt the shudder roll down Sherlock’s body to his cock as he came. He swallowed as much as he could then released Sherlock. Sherlock grabbed his face and bent down to kiss him, pushing his tongue into John’s mouth to share the taste of himself.

“I want you again.” John told him, squeezing his ass, “Can you handle it?”

Sherlock didn’t answer, he just pulled John to his feet and got on his hands and knees, wiggling his ass at John.

“That’s a yes then.” John said with a chuckle.

“Yes, yes, yes.” Sherlock told him.

“Well, alright then.” John said, kneeling behind Sherlock.

He ran his hands over the firm globes of Sherlock’s ass, then bent his head to place soft kisses on them. He slid the plug out, placed the head of his cock against Sherlock’s hold and slowly pushed in. Sherlock rested his arms on the cushions and his head on them, sighing as John ‘s cock filled him again.

“You like having my cock in your ass as much as I do, don’t you?” John asked as he slowly pulled back, then sank back in, taking his time, enjoying the tight heat.

“Yes.” Sherlock replied, his voice a bit breathy. “I love how your cock fills me, claims me, makes me yours.”

John smiled at the words and sped up, not to fast, just a nice steady rhythm.  Sherlock hummed and sighed underneath him, squeaking when John bushed his prostrate.  John happily watched his cock sliding in and out of Sherlock’s ass, amazed that he got to do this and was going to get to this as often as he wanted. He moaned as a shiver went through and he came. He draped himself over Sherlock’s back and rolled them so they were on their sides, pressed tightly together.

“And that is a settee three ways.” he whispered in Sherlock’s ear just as he was dozing off.

Sherlock’s chuckle followed him as he fell asleep.

 


End file.
